Wasted
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Greg gets drunk. Grissom watches him for Nick.


Wasted. That was the only word that the bartender could think of as he saw the young man waver in his seat, his eyes slightly dialated. "Sir, do you have a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm drivin'." He said dangling a pair of keys in fron of the bartender.

The bartender snatched the keys from the young man. "Sir I can not allow you to drive in this state and I'm cutting you off for the night. Do you have someone I can call to puck you up?"

The young man leaned in almost seductivly, and snatched a pen from the bartender's shirt pocket. Then on a napkin he wrote down a number and a name with a sidenote next to the name saying 'Me'. The bartender dailed the number, then after a couple of rings, he got a reply.

"Las Vegas Crime lab, Gil Grissom speaking."

"Mr. Grisson, this is Kevin Masbeth from _The Jolt_. It's a club near..."

"I've heard of it, what are you calling for?" Grissom asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, I have a Greg... Sanders. I think that's what it says, I can't read the handwrighting very well. He is highly intoxicated and I wouldn't let him leave without a sober ride, so he gave me this number. You do know him right?"

Grissom sighed. "Yes, I know him. I'll send someone for him as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him."

Greg snatched the phone away from the bartender and almost fell out of his seat, causing him to start laughing. "Hey Griss, 'sup man? You workin'?"

"Greg, you called me at the lab, of course I'm working."

"Oh, uh... What'cha doin?"

"I'm wondering why one of my CSI's are wasted." Grissom paused. "I'll send Nick for you."

"Yay, Nicky!" Greg squeeled and then the was suprised when the line went dead. "Griss? Ya there? Gris?" The bartender pulled the phone away and glared at Greg. Greg wimpered and looked up at the man with puppy dog eyes.

-At the lab

Grissom rubbed his temple. _Greg's Wasted. I knew I shouldn't have given him the day off today_. He searched the lab for Nick. he figured Nick wouldn't mid picking up Greg since the two of them were dating. And as much as Girssom is against interoffice dating, he had to admit that they were good for each other.

He found Nick, the younger man was re-assembling a bomb. Grissom waited for an opening to inturupt Nick, not wanting him to slip up.

After connecting a peice, Nick looked up and saw Grissom standing in the doorway. "What's up Grissom?"

"I need you to pick up Greg." Grissom replied.

"If you need him can't you just call him in? I'm kind of buisy with something."

"I don't need him, he's drunk. The bartender at _The Jolt _called in to say that Greg needs a ride."

"He's that bad, huh? Well, I stand by what I said a minute ago, I'm too buisy. Can you do it?"

"I suppose." Grissom said knowing that if Nick left now the bomb would take forever to be re-assembled.

"I'm almost done, so when you take him home could you just wait untill I get there? He can do some pretty crazy things when he's drunk, he shouldn't be left unsupervized."

"Sure, but try to hury up. I don't want the others to think that I'm ditching work."

"You ditch work, never. They'll probably think you've caught some life threatening illness."

"Very funny Nick." Grissom said obviously not amused. "Just try to hurry." Grissom left the labs, hopped into his Tahoe. and drove off to _The Jolt_. He walked up to the building and was instantly met by bouncers.

"You have to pay to get in." One bouncer said eyeballing Grissom.

"I just need to go in for a minute, I need to pick up a friend."

"No acceptions pal. Pay up or leave." The other bouncer said.

Grissom sighed. "How much?"

"Twenty bucks." Said the first bouncer.

"Twenty dollars? That's ridiculous" Grissom complained pulling out his wallet. _Nick owes me big time for this._

One bouncer took the twenty from Grissom, while the other opened the door of the club. Grissom was met by a rush of loud music. He walked in and began looking for Greg. He found the young CSI talking to a bartender. Grissom walked up o him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Without looking Greg latched onto Grissom. "Nicky, you're here!"

Grissom pulled away from Greg. "Nick couldn't make it Greg."

Greg looked up at Grissom. "No Nicky?"

"No, now come on, we're leaving." He took the keys from the bartender and drug Greg towards the door. After many failed attempt to get away from Grissom, Grissom got Greg out of the club and into his Tahoe.

When they got to Greg's house Grissom had to practically carry Greg up the stairs. When they were in Grissom closed the door and sat Greg on the couch. Greg pulled Grissom down with him and the older CSI had no choice to sit down with him.

Greg clung to Grissoms arm and nuzzled his face against Grissom's shoulder. Grissom flinched and tried to pull his arm loose from Greg, but Greg only tightened his Grip. "Greg let go." Grissom said feeling very uncomfortable.

"But I wuv you Griss." Greg said looking at Grissom with his dialated, glazed over eyes.

"No you don't, your drunk. You love Nick."

"But Nicky's not here." Greg said. "An' right now I love you."

"Did you take any drugs while you were at that club?"

"Dunno." Greg said leaning over Grissom. "Wanna fuck?"

Grissoms eyes widened. "What? NO! Greg, let go of my arm."

"Come on Griss." Greg said scooting closer to Grissom. "It'll be fun."

"Greg, if I can smell the alchohol on your breath, then you're too close." Grissom said pushing Greg off of him. _Hurry up Nick. Greg is really starting to make me nervous_.

Greg suddenly stopped squirming and Grissom looked at him curiously. The younger man looked sick. "Shit." Greg muttered. That was the only warning Grissom had before Greg puked all over him.

Grissom shot up off of the couch and Greg fell over. He could tell that Greg was about to be sick again, so he picked the younger man up and took him to the bathroom. After he had proped Greg against the toilet Grissom removed his puke soaked shirt. He also helped Greg with his equally puked on shirt. He went into the kitchen and cleaned off the shirts in the sink. He let themsoak in the sink while he searched for a washer but quickly found that there was none. So instead he went to Gregs room and searched for something clean for Greg to wear. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and layed them on the bed.

He left the room and got a glass of water and returned to Greg who had just finished puking. Grissom flushed the toilet and grabbed a towel to wipe Greg off with. Then he had Greg wash the nasty flavor out of his mouth with the water he had gotten. "Felling better?" Grissom asked, Greg only groaned in reply. Grissom then helped Greg up. add sentence here

Grissom helped Greg take off his shoes and pants. He rolled the pants in a ball so that puke wouldn't splatter on the ground when he tossed them on the floor. Greg looked like he was about to pass out and Grissom held him steady. "Let's get you dressed and into bed. You really don't look well."

Greg groaned. "My stomach dosn't feel good Griss." He whined leaning his head agdinst Grissoms shoulder.

"Y-you should go to bed now Greg." Grissom said un aware of what to do with the young man leaning against him.

Grissom led Greg over to his bed. Greg had his arms around Grissom's neck for support as Grissom lowered him onto the bed.

"Woah, am I interupting something here?" Came a voice from the doorway. Grissom turnned his head to see Nick leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Grissom could see the questioning look on Nick's face. Confusion washed over him. He looked back at Gred, then at Nick, then... "Oh crap. Nick this is not what it looks like."

"Then what is it? Because what I am seeing is my boss shirtless, and my boyfriend in nothing but his boxers."

"Nick, I was just putting him in bed. He puked all over himself and me, so I had to clean up. Trust me, I would never try anything with Greg, expecially while he is drunk."

"Good, let's just hope it stays that way." Nick said. "Now do me a favor and let go of Greg."

"Oh, sorry." Grissom muttered and tried to push Greg away from him. "Let go Greg."

"But Griss I feel so, so... shit." Greg whined and puked on Grissom for a second time.

"Greg I'm not kidding, you need to let go now." Grissom said pushing at Greg again.

Nick laughed. "You need to let go Greggo." Greg did what Nick said and Grissom backed away from the younger CSI. He held his arms out from his body as the puke slid down his sides.

Nick left the room and came back with a couple of towels for Greg and Grissom. "I have a question." Grissom said. "Why is it no matter how many times I told him to let go he wouldn't, but you ask once and he complies?"

"I guess I have him well trained." Nick laughed as he wipped puke away from Greg's mouth.

Greg hit Nick playfully. "Well trained huh? I'll show you well trained." He tried to sit up and kiss Nick, but nick stopped him.

"Wait untill you are feeling better, I don't want to risk you getting sick on me too." Nick said. "I'l give you a nice hot bubble bath when Grissom leaves."

Grissom pretended not to hear that last part. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead." Nick said. "I'll see if I can find something for you to wear home."

"Thanks." Grissom mumbled and retreated into the bathroom. After a hot cleansing shower, Nick gave grissom some clothes to wear home and offered to wash his clothes. Grissom agreed and left.

--The next night--

Grissom was sitting at his desk reading a file when Nick came in. Seeing him was sort of a suprise since he had given both him and Greg the day off. "What can I do for you Nick?"

"I thought I'd give you back your clothes." nick said setting a grocery bag full of Grissoms clothes on his desk.

"How's Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Better, although he is now suffering from a massive hangover. I had to go out for pain killers, that's why I'm dropping your stuff off now." Nick paused. "Greg wanted to apoplgize for his behavior last night. He remembers everything that happened while he was drunk. I feel so sorry for him.

"Why's that?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want the images of Me hitting on my boss and asking him to fuck stuck in my mind." Nick read the expression on Grissoms face. "He told me everything. Which means I owe you an apology. I get jelous and over protective when it comes to Greg. I just love him so much. But I also know how supportive you have been towards us and I know that you'd never do anything tobreak us up."

"I'm glad that you trust me." Grissom said. "I'll see you tomarrow, now go tend to Greg." Nick started towalk out of the office. "I'll bring the clothes you let me borrow back tomarrow."

Nick smiled in responce. "Take your time." He then left the building to take care of Greg.


End file.
